L'affaire Z
by Brain Damages
Summary: Depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, quelques sorciers triés sur le volet ont été recrutés par les Services Secrets Magiques. Puissants et talentueux agents sous couverture, ils ont pour charge de maîtriser l'émergence de groupuscules criminels jugés dangereux. Le jour où Malefoy retrouve Granger inconsciente devant sa porte, il sent que les ennuis ne font que commencer.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** _Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JKR, je ne tire aucun profit de la publication de cette fanfiction._

 **Pairing :** _Hermione Granger x Drago Malefoy_

 **Période :** _Post Poudlard_

 **Résumé :** _Depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, quelques sorciers triés sur le volet ont été recrutés par les Services Secrets Magiques. Puissants et talentueux agents sous couverture, ils ont pour charge de maîtriser l'émergence de groupuscules criminels jugés dangereux. Le jour où Drago Malefoy retrouve Hermione Granger inconsciente sur le pas de sa porte, il sent que les ennuis ne font que commencer._

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Salut tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? Et oui, je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fiction (encore) ! J'ai un nouveau travail et je viens de déménager, je cravache comme une folle et je trouve à peine le temps de manger le soir avant d'aller m'évanouir dans mon lit ou dans le canapé, mais j'arrive quand même à trouver le temps d'imaginer des histoires au boulot (bravo). A ma décharge, je n'ai plus de connexion internet à la maison (oui, au bout d'un mois il serait temps de s'en inquiéter), donc je suis bien obligée de rentabiliser celle du travail ! Bref. Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire toute fraiche ayant pour personnages principaux mes deux chouchous, mon couple fétiche, je veux bien entendu parler d'Hermione et Drago :3 ... Une histoire un peu sombre, pas toujours très joyeuse je l'avoue. Le but étant de retranscrire le plus fidèlement possible l'état d'esprit des personnes ayant été victime de la guerre ou y ayant participé plus ou moins activement. C'est une histoire qui parle de mal être, de douleur, de remise en question, mais elle parle surtout de pardon et de seconde chance. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et que ce premier chapitre vous donnera envie d'être fidèle au poste pour lire la suite !_

 _Je vous préviens tout de suite : Il est possible que la taille des chapitres soient fluctuantes. Celui-ci est plutôt court, le prochain sera peut-être plus long. Je préfère écrire comme je le sens, quitte à faire plus bref, plutôt que de coller une tartine sur word pour au final ne dégager que deux actions concrètes. J'ai suffisamment subit les dissertations de philo au lycée pour ne plus avoir envie de broder mille ans autour d'un sujet épuisé. Et puis de cette façon j'évite le radotage et les redondances (enfin j'espère). N'hésitez à me laisser votre avis._

 _PS : Je sais que j'ai tendance à faire beaucoup de fautes inattention (et parfois d'orthographe, soyons honnête), alors si des fautes grosses comme moi vous sautent aux yeux, vous pouvez me le dire dans un commentaire : je corrigerai illico presto._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 - ABUSUS NON TOLLIT USUM**

La pègre de la communauté sorcière était comme une hydre, immense et menaçante. Si par chance ou par talent, vous parveniez à lui couper la tête, en un battement de cil, il en repoussait trois autres. La chute du Seigneur Noir avait mis fin à son régime de terreur, pas à la criminalité. Dans l'euphorie de la victoire, et après les nombreux procès pour crimes de guerre, le gouvernement et le système judiciaire avaient quelque peu relâché leur vigilance. Ni vu ni connu, dans l'ombre des vestiges encore fumants de la Grande Guerre, des groupuscules criminels avaient commencé à fleurir ça et là. Au début, personne n'y avait vraiment prêté attention : Ils avaient survécu à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien leur faire peur aujourd'hui ?

Profitant de l'inaction générale, ces groupuscules s'étaient développés, avaient étendu leur influence, et aujourd'hui, la situation était redevenue incontrôlable. Sous la pression du gouvernement, un service d'élite judiciaire fut créé. Un objectif : Démanteler les nouveaux réseaux criminels. Un seul mot d'ordre : Aucune règle. Ainsi, les Services Secrets Magiques avaient vu le jour, avec pour but d'étouffer les départs de flamme dans l'œuf, par tous les moyens. On avait recruté les meilleurs agents de terrain du pays, et pendant six mois, on les avait entrainés à la dure à devenir des ombres impitoyables.

On ne refusait pas une offre du gouvernement, surtout pas quand ses parents avaient été jugés pour crimes de guerre, et qu'on avait été gracié par les témoignages des plus grands héros de l'Angleterre. C'était pour ça que Drago s'était retrouvé embarqué dans toute cette merde. Certainement pas par choix. Travailler avec des gens qui le méprisaient et le jugeaient pour ce qu'il avait pu être par le passé… Il avait beau être surement un peu masochiste sur les bords, il ne se serait jamais infligé tout ça volontairement. Une vie de solitude et de mépris, c'était probablement la seule qu'il récolterait de cette existence d'ombre misérable à la solde du Ministère de la Magie. Si un jour on lui avait dressé ce portrait de son avenir, il aurait probablement ri du mauvais goût de la plaisanterie.

L'ascension et la chute d'un Malefoy. Cela aurait pu être le titre du roman pourri relatant son existence. Le monde magique, tel le phénix, renaissait de ses cendres, et tout le monde semblait retrouver une vie normale, une vie meilleure. Pour beaucoup de monde, la vie pouvait enfin commencé. Pour une minorité, les plus belles années de leur existence étaient derrière eux. Voldemort l'avait entraîné dans sa chute, ainsi que toute sa famille. Son père, éminent mangemort et bras-droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait écopé de la peine maximale : le baiser du détraqueur. Sa mère purgeait une peine de cinq ans à Azkaban, mais Drago savait très bien qu'elle était déjà morte à l'intérieur, et que la folie l'avait rongé jusqu'à l'os. Leurs biens avaient été saisis par le gouvernement, et le spectacle avait commencé.

Il avait été trainé dans la boue par les médias, rabaissé plus bas que terre, et il était finalement passé de la plus haute marche de son piédestal au dernier sous-sol de sa dignité. A sa grande surprise, lors de son jugement, le trio d'or témoigna en sa faveur. En plus de le surprendre, il se sentit également humilié par ce revirement de situation. Sauvé grâce à la magnanimité des ses anciens ennemis, on aurait tout vu. Il n'avait rien à foutre de leur pitié et de leurs bons sentiments mal placés. Toujours à jouer les chevaliers blancs en armure, toujours droits, toujours justes. Jamais de colère, de rancœur, de désir de vengeance… Leur droiture lui donnait envie de vomir.

Vu la vie qu'il menait aujourd'hui, il commença à penser que le mieux pour lui aurait été de finir à Azkaban avec sa mère. Et d'ailleurs, peut être que sa libération sur parole n'avait été qu'une manière détournée de le punir pour ses fautes passées, de le rendre encore plus misérable que s'il avait été condamné, et de passer une fois de plus pour les gentils de l'histoire, les pourvoyeurs de seconde chance. Une seconde chance de vivre une vie pathétique et morne, c'était ça sa condamnation. Sa fiancée, Astoria Greengrass, avait rompu avec lui, de peur d'entacher le nom de sa famille. Pfff, comme si les Greengrass n'avaient jamais rien eu à se reprocher… En soit, il se fichait bien de cette greluche, c'était simplement pour le geste.

Jamais avant ça le fait de fréquenter un Malefoy n'avait été synonyme de honte, c'était même complètement le contraire. Mais sans argent, et avec toute une réputation à rebâtir, il faisait tout de suite un parti bien moins convoité par les grands noms du monde sorcier. Depuis cinq ans, il avait eu le temps de se faire à cette idée, mais y penser le rendait toujours un peu morose. Presque nostalgique. Elevé dans le luxe et la gloire, abandonné dans l'ombre, le contraste n'en était que plus difficile à accepter. Recevoir des ordres d'un gouvernement qui lui avait tout pris restait pourtant le plus dur à avaler. Il savait qu'il aurait à répondre de ses erreurs de jeunesse, mais il avait été loin de douter qu'on mettrait une parenthèse ministérielle sur sa vie.

Il se leva péniblement de son fauteuil, comme si tout le poids de son malheur et de ceux du monde pesait sur ses épaules, et marcha comme un zombie jusqu'au placard où il rangeait son Whisky Pur Feu. C'était un des seuls luxes qu'il continuait à s'accorder. Et de toute façon, l'alcool était plus ou moins la seule chose qui l'aidait à ne pas sombrer dans la dépression. Ça l'aidait à tenir ses démons écartés le temps d'une heure ou deux. Un peu plus lorsqu'il décidait de se saouler pour oublier. Ça se passait toujours comme ça entre deux missions d'infiltration. Lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas noyer sa peine dans le travail acharné, il la noyait dans la bouteille. De toute façon il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire qu'attendre en espérant qu'un jour, le gouvernement leur rende à tous leur liberté.

Certains agents étaient libres de partir, d'autres non. C'était une règle officieuse, mais elle était clairement appliquée de manière officielle. Les personnes qui trainaient des casseroles du temps de la grande guerre n'étaient pas traitées de la même façon que les autres, et ça n'allait pas changer de sitôt. On ne leur faisait pas confiance, et on préférait les garder sous bonne surveillance, qui savait ce dont ils auraient pu être capables, livrés à eux-mêmes dans la nature ? Le gouvernement ne se rendait visiblement pas compte que forcé des anciens criminels à en fréquenter de nouveaux sous couverture était une idée risquée. Cela provoquait la tentation. Attisait le désir de révolte. Lui-même n'avait jamais fauté depuis le début de son service. Il n'avait jamais désiré être le larbin de Voldemort, ça n'était pas pour devenir la merde collée sous la semelle du premier connard venu se prenant pour le roi des voleurs.

Il supportait patiemment, de toute façon il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Heureusement, les missions d'infiltration se faisaient toujours en solo. Il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa santé mentale s'il avait du bossé tous les jours avec Weasley, Potter ou encore cette sainte nitouche de Granger. Une fois lui avait suffit. Il se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'elle était venu foutre dans cette organisation. Le désir de gloire ? Motivation trop intéressée pour que ça lui corresponde. Pour suivre ses amis comme un toutou fidèle ? On s'approchait déjà peut-être plus de la réalité. Ou l'avait-on choisit pour sa redoutable intelligence ? Sa maîtrise quasi-parfaite des combats rapprochés ? Car même s'il ne pouvait pas saquer ce modèle de perfection qu'elle était, il devait bien lui reconnaître certaine qualité.

Il avait eu l'occasion de la croiser quelques fois pendant l'entrainement qu'ils avaient tous reçus afin de devenir les meilleurs, l'élite du pays, mais il n'avait pas pris la peine de lui adresser la parole. De toute façon, ils étaient tous là pour devenir des tueurs hors pair, pas pour tailler une bavette pour plaisanter sur l'ancien temps. Et puis l'année dernière, ils avaient du travailler ensemble pendant deux longues semaines. Une mission d'infiltration, de surveillance, et de planque. C'est là qu'ils avaient dérapé. Ça n'était arrivé qu'une fois, et il y a déjà un an, mais le souvenir qu'il en gardait était aussi vif que si ça avait eu lieu la veille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, ni elle d'ailleurs, mais ils n'en avaient plus jamais reparlé. Pas que ça le dérangeait bien évidemment.

Ils avaient du supporter la présence du trio d'or et de bons nombres d'autres héros de la Grande Guerre dans sa maison trois semaines plus tôt. Le chef du service, Cillian Trainor, insistait pour que leur réunion mensuelle ait toujours lieu dans un endroit différent, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Pour ce qu'il en pensait, Trainor était un type bien et de confiance. Il ne le traitait pas en paria comme la plupart des autres, même si il ne le portait pas dans son cœur non plus. Disons qu'il se comportait avec lui de façon neutre, comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe lequel de ses agents, et qu'il était surement le seul à faire ça depuis un bon bout de temps. Parfois il se sentait un peu comme un voleur multirécidiviste qu'on aurait lâché dans une bijouterie. Il était surveillé en permanence. Un peu de latitude ne pouvait lui faire que du bien.

De temps à autre, il recevait une lettre de Pansy ou de Blaise, et même s'il était encore très loin de se l'avouer, il y trouvait un certain réconfort. Ces deux là s'en étaient mieux tirés que lui à la fin de la Grande Guerre, grâce à leur faible implication au sein des Mangemorts. Pansy avait partagé l'idéologie du Mage Noir, mais ni elle ni sa famille n'avait jamais pris part à aucune action illégale ou criminelle. Blaise, de son côté, avait été blanchi, et seul son père avait écopé d'une peine d'emprisonnement à Azkaban. Ils avaient tous les deux pu reprendre le cours de leur vie, un peu comme si rien n'était jamais venu le perturber, ce qui laissait malgré tout à Drago un goût amer. Il était content pour eux, mais pour la première fois, il aurait souhaité être à leur place.

Un bruit de craquement significatif sorti brutalement l'ancien Serpentard de ses pensées lugubres, et il attrapa sa baguette d'un geste brusque. En plein quartier moldu, on entendait rarement quelqu'un transplanner, et il n'attendait la visite de personne. Qui pouvait bien se trouver dehors à une heure pareille ? Ami ou ennemi ? Le blond sentit l'adrénaline fuser dans ses veines tandis qu'il se rapprochait de la porte d'entrée à pas de loup. Sa planque était-elle compromise ? Une de ses couvertures avait-elle éclaté au grand jour ? S'il se retrouvait avec des tueurs à gages envoyés par Les Veilleurs au cul, il risquait de le payer cher. Il prit une grande inspiration et regarda à travers le judas.

Personne.

Loin d'être soulagé, Drago se raidit d'avantage, persuadé qu'un commando d'élite pouvait lui tomber sur le coin du nez à tout moment afin de l'envoyer manger les mandragores par la racine. Il lança un sortilège de détection afin de mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts. Une seule personne ? Le jeune resta perplexe. L'aura était très faible, comme si cette dernière était très loin, ou très affaiblie. Un piège ? Non. Les Veilleurs n'auraient jamais pris le risque de n'envoyer qu'un seul assassin à ses trousses s'ils avaient grillé sa couverture. Décidé à tirer tout ça au clair, il tourna lentement la poignée et ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup sec, baguette en avant, prêt à en découdre jusqu'au bout. Il resta interdit pendant plusieurs secondes. Un corps. Nu. Une femme. Recouverte d'ecchymoses et d'estafilades. Il la retourna prudemment d'un geste du pied.

 **« Granger ? »**

* * *

 _"Abusus non tollit usum :_ _L'abus n'exclut pas l'usage"_

 _Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin de ce premier chapitre ! J'espère que l'histoire de Drago ne vous a pas trop fait de peine (pauvre chaton), et que vous serez là pour lire la suite. Passez un bon début de semaine et courage à celles et ceux qui travaillent dur !_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** _Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JKR, je ne tire aucun profit de la publication de cette fanfiction._

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Voilà le second chapitre de ma fiction L'Affaire Z. Je pense que je vais essayer de poster à un rythme plutôt régulier, à savoir un post par semaine, histoire de vous tenir en haleine mais que vous ne poireautiez pas non plus des années. Cela dit, il est toujours possible que j'ai un empêchement, puisque comme je vous le disais, j'écris au boulot pendant mes heures de pause déjeuner ou quand je ne suis pas trop débordée (malheureusement, ça n'arrive pas aussi souvent que je le voudrais), donc ne me mettez pas au pilori si je tarde un peu. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long, j'espère que vous allez l'appréciez. Tous vos avis sont importants alors n'hésitez pas à m'encourager par une petite review ! Bonne journée._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 –** **ANIMUS IMPERAT** **CORPORI**

Pendant une bonne minute, Drago resta debout devant le corps sans esquisser le moindre geste, trop stupéfait pour être capable d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit de censé. Un faible gémissement le tira de sa torpeur. Il sursauta presque, comme si elle avait criée sur lui, ou qu'elle lui avait soudainement saisit la jambe à pleine main. Il jeta un regard aux alentours, pour vérifier une bonne fois pour toute que personne d'autre ne se trouvait dans les environs, avant de saisir avec délicatesse le corps ravagé de son ancienne camarade de classe. Il referma la porte du pied et marcha jusqu'au canapé pour l'y déposer. Il resta encore un moment interdit à la regarder. Il ne voyait pas la nudité, il voyait le carnage.

« Granger ? » demanda t-il d'une voix forte en lui secouant doucement l'épaule.

On l'avait torturée, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Son corps était recouvert de blessures, mais aucune n'étaient assez profondes ou sérieuses pour provoquer la mort. La souffrance par contre… C'était clairement le but recherché. Drago avait l'habitude d'être témoin de spectacle sordide, il en avait d'ailleurs orchestré plus d'un pour obtenir des informations capitales pour le compte du ministère, mais il avait rarement vu un tel déchaînement de violence. Cet acte était clairement personnel. La personne qui lui avait fait ça devait avoir une sacrée dent contre elle. De gros hématomes presque noirs laissaient deviner de multiples fractures sur les bras, les jambes et les doigts, sa respiration sifflante était probablement du à des côtes fêlées, elle avait la peau à vif par endroit et des brûlures ça et là, placées à des endroits stratégiquement douloureux.

Pendant une seconde, il éprouva un intense sentiment de pitié pour elle, se rendant compte qu'elle avait du affronter mille tourments avant d'atterrir enfin sur le pas de sa porte. Puis il se rappela qui il avait en face de lui. Granger ne méritait pas qu'il s'apitoie sur elle.

Il retira sa veste afin couvrir un minimum son corps nu, conscient que si (par miracle) elle venait à se réveiller dans cette position chez lui, elle ne manquerait pas de lui faire un scandale. Cette idée lui arracha un sourire ironique. Il lança un dernier regard sans émotion à son visage tuméfié et tourna les talons pour aller chercher de quoi arranger au mieux son état. Il l'avait déjà cru morte en ouvrant la porte de chez lui, il était hors de question que cette emmerdeuse meurt sur son canapé. Bonjour les problèmes. Malgré presque six ans de bons et loyaux services, il était toujours considéré comme un indésirable par le ministère, alors si on venait à retrouver une héroïne de guerre morte dans son salon, il n'aurait pas fini d'en chier. Comme si Granger ne lui avait pas déjà rendu la vie assez infernale.

Du reste, une question subsistait toujours. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait chez lui ?

Elle aurait pu aller chez Potter, ou même chez Weasley ! Enfin, s'il avait été à sa place, c'est probablement ce qu'il aurait fait. Elle qui se vantait d'être si intelligente, elle aurait mieux fait de se rendre directement à Ste Mangouste. A moins qu'on l'ait déposée là ? Il se raidit à cette idée et se reprocha mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Si elle n'était pas venue là toute seule, c'est que son agresseur connaissait cette adresse, et savait qu'un agent du gouvernement magique s'y trouvait. Est-ce que Granger l'avait balancé ? Non. Au vu de son état, elle n'avait probablement pas parlé. Alors qui ? Si sa couverture avait été compromise, une tripotée de tueur à gage aurait déjà débarqué aux quatre coins de son jardin pour l'envoyer retrouver ses ancêtres.

Cela faisait décidemment beaucoup de questions sans réponse. Et en tant qu'agent d'infiltration, Drago détestait ça. Il prit la décision de ne rendre Granger aux autorités compétentes que lorsque celle-ci se serait réveillée. Il voulait comprendre. Car à partir du moment où il leur remettrait sa collègue, il n'aurait plus aucun moyen de grappiller la moindre info. Toutes les bouches se fermeraient aussi hermétiquement que les jambes de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout à l'époque de Poudlard. A cause de son statut de criminel repenti, on ne lui laisserait pas accéder à la moindre petite miette de cette histoire tordue. Même s'il était indirectement concerné. Il fallait donc ne pas perdre de temps et tenter de réveiller le demi-cadavre.

Il rassembla toutes les potions et tous les onguents qui trainaient dans ses placards et revint se mettre au chevet de la jeune femme à moitié estropiée. Est-ce qu'elle respirait encore ? Oui. Mais elle était vraiment dans un sale état. Il commença par nettoyer les blessures afin de les panser pour ne pas qu'elle chope une infection nécrosante en plus d'une anémie. Son corps était recouvert de petites et longues estafilades, et le travail lui prit un temps fou. Ceci dit, le fait qu'elle soit complètement dans les vapes lui facilitait grandement la tâche. Il pouvait la manipuler sans peine et n'avait pas besoin de se demander s'il lui faisait mal ou non. Il appliqua un baume luisant sur ses brûlures et un autre sur les morceaux de chair à vif.

Il sursauta de nouveau lorsqu'elle se mit à marmonner des choses toutes plus incompréhensibles les unes que les autres. Est-ce qu'elle parlait de tigre ? Putain, cette femme était complètement attaquée.

Il lui fit tant bien que mal boire une potion afin de ressouder ses os et décida de lui laisser un moment de répit. De toute façon, il était agent spécial, pas médicomage, et il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus. Croiser les doigts et espérer que les traitements d'appoint qu'il lui avait donné suffiraient à lui faire reprendre conscience. Et puis merde, il n'allait non plus commencer à se faire des nœuds au cerveau pour elle. C'était Hermione Granger, elle était quand même solide. Si elle avait résisté à tout ça, elle était bien capable de supporter le traitement. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et elle se serait de nouveau en état. Ou au moins en état de parler. De toute façon c'était la seule chose qu'il l'intéressait pour le moment. Il voulait comprendre. Le reste était tout à fait secondaire.

Le monde entier le considérait comme le dernier des salauds, alors il n'avait aucune bonne raison de se comporter autrement.

Il rabattit la veste sur le corps de sa collègue et quitta une nouvelle fois le salon pour s'enfermer dans la cuisine. Lui qui avait souhaité passer une soirée tranquille, c'était raté. Son verre de whisky Pur Feu l'attendait toujours sagement sur le plan de travail. Il l'attrapa et le remua un instant, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de le vider cul sec. Son visage se tordit d'une légère grimace lorsque le liquide coula dans son œsophage. Il fixa la porte fermée sans dire un mot, comme s'il s'attendait à voir Granger débarquer le plus naturellement du monde, couverte de bandages et vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une veste trop grande pour elle.

Cette image lui arracha un rictus ironique. Il aurait préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas, mais il avait en quelque sorte déjà vu Granger en tenue d'Eve. Cela remontait à plus d'un an maintenant, et à vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à se sortir cet épisode malheureux de la tête. Ce qu'il aurait amplement préféré ! C'était probablement la chose la plus étrange et la plus gênante qui lui était arrivée depuis la fin de la Grande Guerre. Même le dire semblait bizarre. Rien que d'y penser sonnait faux. Il avait couché avec elle. Enfin… C'était tout de même un peu plus compliqué que ça, et au final, ça n'était pas arrivé au sens propre du terme, mais une petite voix pernicieuse dans son esprit lui intimait l'ordre d'arrêter d'échapper à la vérité. Il l'avait fait, un point c'est tout.

Alors qu'il avait toujours bossé en solo, et qu'il avait espéré que cela continue encore ainsi le plus longtemps possible, Trainor avait décidé de lui coller un coéquipier dans les pattes pour une mission soit disant « spéciale ». Et pas n'importe lequel coéquipier ! Comme un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul, il avait fallut que ce fameux emmerdeur n'en soit pas un, mais plutôt une emmerdeuse, et que ce soit Granger. Drago avait faillit s'étouffer lorsque son chef lui avait donné son ordre de mission, et malgré de longues heures de pourparler, ce dernier avait campé sur ses positions, lui rappelant par la même occasion qu'il n'avait en aucun cas à discuter les ordres de ses supérieurs. Même s'il était sorti du bureau furieux en claquant la porte et en trainant les pieds, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter. Deux semaines avec Granger, c'était probablement le paradis à côté d'une véritable engueulade de son chef.

A bien y repenser, il aurait peut être mieux fait d'abandonner son sort entre les mains de Trainor, car cette mission sous couverture avait eu des retombées catastrophiques.

Pour mener à bien leur enquête, ils avaient bien entendu changé d'apparence afin de passer totalement incognito. Mais même avec une autre tronche, Granger restait Granger. Dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, le charme était rompu, et aucun déguisement, aussi élaboré soit-il, n'aurait pu l'empêcher de la reconnaître à coup sur. Certes, elle n'était plus la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'il avait connu à l'école, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer à s'exprimer comme si elle savait tout, qu'elle avait tout fait et tout vécu, et surtout, surtout, à vous sermonner comme si vous étiez un gamin de cinq ans ayant fait une bêtise. Et a dire vrai, rien n'énervait plus Drago qu'on le traite comme un enfant.

Et pourtant… Pourtant à force de se côtoyer vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et de jouer au couple modèle et passionné devant tout le monde, ils avaient fini par franchir la ligne. Une fois. Une seule petite fois. Une fois de trop, ne pu s'empêcher de penser le blond avec dédain. D'un accord muet, ils avaient décidé de ne pas reprendre leur apparence, et de conserver celle que leur avait donnée Trainor, comme si cela pouvait maintenir une certaine distance entre eux. Mais, pour lui, ça n'avait pas changé grand-chose. On ne biaisait pas son cerveau si facilement. Il avait eu conscience de le faire avec elle du début jusqu'à la fin, et bizarrement, ça ne l'avait pas dérangé. Il avait même apprécié l'idée de franchir cet ultime interdit.

Ils n'en avaient pas parlé, ils n'avaient jamais recommencé. C'était comme un accord tacite : il s'était passé ce qu'il s'était passé, on ne pouvait ni effacer, ni revenir en arrière, mais ça ne franchirait pas les murs de cette chambre. Ils avaient terminé la mission avec succès, démantelant par la même occasion un gang mafieux spécialisé dans le proxénétisme forcé et l'extorsion de fonds, et puis l'histoire s'était arrêtée là, avant même d'avoir réellement commencé. Chacun avait repris son train de vie habituel, et avait couvé cette histoire comme un secret honteux. Cette idée le fit sourire. Comme au bon vieux temps. Cela faisait bientôt six ans, mais l'idée de s'associer avec ses anciens ennemis de Poudlard lui déplaisait toujours autant. Un peu puéril c'est vrai, mais bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait.

Il revint dans le salon et s'installa dans le fauteuil en face du canapé, afin de garder un œil sur son invité en convalescence. Finalement, le sommeil le gagna sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

Un léger bruit de frottement le tira de la chaleur de ses rêves et, instinctivement, il resserra sa poigne autour de sa baguette – la situation l'avait tellement stressé qu'il s'était endormi avec – et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il inspecta rapidement la pièce pour constater que rien n'avait bougé pendant la nuit, et que personne ne s'était introduit ici pour finir le travail. Il reporta son regard sur le corps affalé sur le canapé en face de lui et sursauta presque en croisant celui bien éveillé de la jeune femme. Il esquissa un geste pour se lever mais elle le prit de vitesse et bondit en arrière par-dessus le dossier du canapé pour se réfugier assise dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce en boitillant.

« Granger, je peux savoir pourquoi tu cours à poil dans mon salon ? » lui demanda t-il en la regardant comme si elle sortait tout droit de l'asile. « D'un côté je te comprends. Moi non plus je n'aurais pas apprécié de me réveillé chez toi, mais tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter tes conneries et de m'expliquer ce que tu fous ici. »

« Je… » murmura la jeune fille, visiblement troublée.

Tout compte fait, c'est elle qui le regardait comme s'il était complètement fou. Elle semblait avoir du mal à s'exprimer et regardait tout autour d'elle comme un animal pris en cage.

« Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ? » insista t-il en se levant. « Parce que j'ai franchement pas de temps à perdre alors arrête une seconde déconner. »

Elle se tassa d'avantage, effrayée par sa réaction et le ton qu'il avait employé. Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur sa baguette, ils s'agrandirent d'un effroi non feint et elle tenta maladroitement de courir jusqu'à la cuisine, manquant de trébucher au passage, avant de claquer la porte derrière elle. Drago, qui n'avait pas bougé, sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Il se frotta le front et soupira lourdement. Lui qui avait pensé qu'il serait débarrassé de ses problèmes lorsqu'elle serait réveillée, il réalisa que ceux-ci venaient à peine de commencer.

* * *

 _Et c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Une petite idée de ce qui arrive à Hermione pour expliquer une telle réaction ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, la suite arrive le plus vite possible ! Bisous._


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** _Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JKR, je ne tire aucun profit de la publication de cette fanfiction._

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Et de trois ! Pour votre plus grand plaisir (je l'espère), l'action comme à se mettre en place et on découvre également les autres protagonistes de ma fiction. Maintenant que le background est correctement installé, les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer *s'étouffe en tentant un rire sadique* ! Je tiens à remercier une nouvelle fois celle qui m'ont laissé une review, c'est franchement très agréable de les découvrir et ça me motive à vous envoyer la suite aussi vite que possible. Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre et on se retrouve en bas._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 - BELLA GERANT ALII**

Amnésique. En moins de cinq minutes dans l'esprit de l'héritier Malefoy, l'ancienne Gryffondor passa d'emmerdeuse à reine des emmerdeuses. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu faire à Merlin tout puissant pour récolter pareil malchance ? Elle avait passé toute la matinée enfermée dans sa cuisine, assise contre la porte, comme si cela aurait pu l'empêcher d'entrer s'il l'avait vraiment voulu. Au début agacé, ne sachant pas que la violence dont elle avait été victime lui avait à moitié ramolli la cervelle, il avait envisagé de la secouer comme un prunier jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et arrête de se comporter comme une échappée du service psychiatrique pour fou dangereux de Ste Mangouste. Mais la situation plus qu'étrange lui avait quand même mis la puce à l'oreille.

Il s'était contenté d'attendre dans le salon, avec une patience et un calme olympien dont il ne se savait même pas capable, et cela avait porté ses fruits. Finalement, après plusieurs heures de silence uniquement entrecoupées de sanglots étouffés, elle avait finit par sortir d'elle-même de sa cachette de fortune. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas tenté de forcé la porte pour venir jusqu'à elle, elle en avait surement déduit qu'il ne lui voulait probablement aucun mal, d'autant plus qu'il l'avait soigné et veillée toute la nuit. Elle était sortie d'un pas hésitant, tenant fermement la veste contre elle comme une sorte de rempart de sécurité visant à la protéger des menaces extérieures. Il lui avait demandé si elle se sentait mieux, et elle avait simplement hoché la tête, l'air aussi perdu qu'un chaton venant de naître.

Voyant qu'elle semblait plus détendue qu'à son réveil, Drago s'était levé doucement et lui avait proposé de monter à l'étage pour lui trouver des vêtements. Curieusement, elle l'avait suivi sans rechigner, toujours murer dans un silence qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Sa compagnie en devenait presque agréable. Il était monté jusqu'à sa chambre, la jeune femme quasiment sur ses talons, comme si à présent elle se sentait plus en sécurité à ses côtés que seule dans une maison qu'elle connaissait à peine. Drago, qui avait un jour envisagé de prendre un chien pour apporter un peu de présence à sa demeure, réalisa que son comportement l'aurait bien vite exaspéré. Il aimait sa solitude, il avait appris à vivre avec, et aujourd'hui, il se sentait envahi dans son intimité.

Il l'avait fait entrer dans sa chambre et lui avait ouvert la grande armoire qui contenait ses vêtements afin qu'elle se choisisse une tenue dans laquelle elle se sentirait à l'aise. Il y avait quelques fringues féminines dedans, probablement oubliée par une conquête d'un soir, mais la jeune femme n'avait pas semblé s'en étonner. Elle avait soulevé un t-shirt au décolleté provoquant et, d'un air convaincu, l'avait reposé au fond de l'armoire avant d'attraper une chemise lui appartenant. Visiblement, elle préférait se cacher plutôt que se montrer, ce qui n'avait pas étonné Drago le moins du monde. Elle avait choisi un short en jean et le jeune homme avait fini par craquer.

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » lui avait-il demandé d'une voix calme, même si intérieurement il bouillonnait d'impatience.

Elle s'était contentée de secouer négativement la tête.

« Bon ok. C'est pas grave. » la rassura t-il, en déduisant que c'était peut être le contre coup du choc post-traumatique qu'elle avait subit. « De quoi tu te souviens alors ? »

Elle avait gardé le silence un temps, semblant réfléchir intensément à la question qu'il venait de lui poser, puis elle avait levé les yeux vers lui. Des yeux brillants de larmes et complètement perdu. Il avait alors compris qu'elle n'avait pas seulement oublié l'événement traumatique qu'elle avait vécu, mais tout ce qui précédait également. Une amnésie totale. A court ou à long terme, malheureusement, seul Merlin le savait. Parvenant à ne pas s'emporter en apprenant cette très mauvaise nouvelle, il lui avait demandé de s'habiller et avait quitté la chambre pour lui donner le minimum d'intimité qu'elle méritait après ce qu'elle avait du vivre. Lorsqu'il était revenu pour la voir, il l'avait retrouvé endormie dans son lit.

.

« J'aimerais que tout le monde se calme. »

La voix puissante mais posée de Cillian Trainor sembla résonner dans la pièce sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin d'hausser le ton. En temps normal, tout le monde se serait tu immédiatement et serait resté à sa place sans tenter de parlementer, mais aujourd'hui, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simple qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Se calmer ? Alors qu'elle est probablement détenue quelque part par je ne sais quel malade mental ! Vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil si vous croyez que je vais restez là sans rien faire à attendre qu'elle nous donne un signe de vie. » s'écria Harry en se redressant brusquement de sa chaise pour frapper la table de son poing. « Ça fait trois semaines que vous êtes sans nouvelles, c'est seulement maintenant que vous vous en inquiétez ? »

Ron, qui depuis le début était resté un peu en retrait par rapport à son meilleur ami, se contenta d'hocher la tête en dévisageant son patron d'un air réprobateur. Il n'avait pas la même force de caractère que le Survivant, et il en avait bien conscience, mais même s'il ne disait rien, il n'en pensait pas moins. Le fait qu'il soit là, dans ce bureau, représentait déjà pour lui une forme d'exploit. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait osé se dresser contre son chef, mais là, les circonstances le lui imposaient clairement. Il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés pendant qu'Hermione était en danger. Peut-être était-elle déjà morte. Cette pensée le fit frissonner d'horreur.

Trois jours auparavant, Trainor leur avait avoué qu'Hermione avait disparu de la circulation. Elle n'avait pas fait son rapport mensuel la semaine passée et n'avait plus donné de signe de vie. La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vue, c'était lors de la dernière réunion chez Malefoy, il y avait de cela trois semaines. Cela voulait dire qu'elle pouvait avoir disparue depuis une semaine, comme trois semaines. Qui gardaient un prisonnier en vie pendant trois semaines ? A moins de vouloir soutirer des informations capitales bien sur. Mais dans ce cas là, qui pouvait survivre à trois semaines de torture ? Et même si elle était toujours vivante, dans quelle état la retrouveraient-ils ?

Extérieurement, Ronald tentait d'afficher un air impassible, mais intérieurement, il bouillait de mille et une questions toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. S'ils ne parvenaient pas à la retrouver vivante, il ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient séparés, à vrai dire, leur relation n'avait duré que quelques mois. L'adrénaline retombée après la fin de la guerre, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour vivre en couple. D'un commun accord – même si Hermione avait probablement été plus d'accord que lui – ils avaient décidé de rompre, mais étaient tout de même restés en très bon termes. Bien sûr, le temps et leur job les avaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, mais il ressentait toujours autant d'affection pour elle. La savoir livrée à elle-même lui arrachait le cœur.

« Ecoutez. Je comprends votre désarroi, mais vous devez comprendre que si nous commençons à remuer ciel et terre dans cette enquête, nous risquerions de la mettre encore plus en danger. » déclara Trainor visiblement aussi embêté que les deux autres. « Je suis pieds et poings liés dans cette histoire, tout comme vous. Si je pouvais la ramener, je le ferais. Mais nous savons tous très bien que c'est impossible. »

« Alors vous n'essayez même pas ? » demanda finalement le rouquin, sortant de son mutisme.

« Est-ce qu'on est censé rester là les bras croisés pendant que vous ne prenez aucune décision ? » tonna Harry, visiblement prêt à sauter par-dessus son bureau pour obtenir satisfaction. « C'est ça votre suggestion ? Qu'on croise les doigts pour qu'ils décident vite de l'achever et qu'on retourne à nos missions ? »

Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'Harry ne faisait plus confiance à Trainor pour prendre des décisions en temps de crise. Lorsque tout allait bien, il se révélait un fin stratège doublé d'un excellent meneur d'homme, mais lorsque les choses déraillaient, il préférait lâcher prise plutôt que de se battre, ce qui avait le don de le mettre en rage. Visiblement, pour lui, les agents n'étaient que des pions à avancer sur un immense échiquier, et les pertes étaient malheureuses mais inévitables. Sacrifice du fou pour le roi. Trainor avait beaucoup perdu pendant la guerre, a quarante ans à peine, il avait du enterrer sa femme et son fils. Lutter contre le crime était désormais sa seule raison de vivre, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait mit sa mission en péril. Quitte à perdre un excellent élément. Si la mort d'une personne pouvait sauver la vie d'une centaine, alors soit.

« Le fait qu'elle ait été capturée met en danger toute l'organisation des Services Secrets Magiques, si vous croyez que je n'ai pas déjà fait tout mon possible pour tenter de la retrouver alors vous êtes deux imbéciles. Vous êtes des agents du gouvernement, vous ne devez en aucun cas vous laissez guider par vos émotions. »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois monsieur, ce que vous nous demander de faire est tout bonnement impossible. Nous sommes peut-être des agents du gouvernement, mais nous sommes avant tout des êtres humains, pas des machines. Vous ne pouvez pas nous demander de retourner à nos missions en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. » plaida Ron, sentant la situation leur échapper complètement.

« Et c'est pourtant exactement ce que je vous demande. Le monde ne peut pas s'arrêter de tourner, j'imagine que vous le comprenez ? »

« Je vous préviens Trainor, je refuse de reprendre mon poste tant qu'on ne l'aura pas retrouvée. Morte ou vive. » menaça Harry.

« Est-ce que c'est la mise à pied sans solde que vous recherchez Potter ? » contra le chef des Services Secrets Magiques avec un regard dur en haussant le ton de plus en plus. « Croyez-moi, cette situation m'attriste autant que vous. J'aimerais que Granger soit là, mais à moins d'un miracle ça n'arrivera pas. Alors commencez à vous comporte en adu… »

Il fut interrompu dans son élan lorsqu'un hibou débarqua directement dans son bureau par la fenêtre entrouverte. Dans un concert de plumes et de pépiements, le volatile vint se poser maladroitement devant Harry, qui s'empressa de le relever pour se saisir du message. Qui pouvait bien prendre le risque d'envoyer un hibou directement dans le bureau du chef de l'organisation magique la plus secrète de toute l'Angleterre ? Soit c'était un inconscient, soit c'était un message d'une haute importance. De toute façon, le message était pour lui. Il le déballa nerveusement et se mura dans le silence en le lisant. Il tenait sur quelques lignes.

« C'est… Un message de Malefoy. » murmura Harry en jetant à Ron un regard plein d'espoir.

.

Drago jeta un regard discret à son invitée. Elle était assise sur le canapé, les jambes repliées contre son corps et cachées sous sa chemise, et regardait la télé d'un air pensif, ne semblant pas vraiment prêté attention à l'émission moldu diffusée. Il se permit de la détailler, remarquant qu'elle ne semblait pas du tout se soucier de sa présence – même s'il savait que s'il décidait de se lever pour changer de pièce, elle le suivrait immédiatement – et remarqua à quel point elle avait l'air fragile. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, perdre la mémoire devait être un sacré cauchemar, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait accueilli chez lui, il commença à prendre pitié d'elle. De toute façon, ça ne l'engageait à rien : dans quelques minutes, il la remettrait entre les mains de ses véritables sauveurs, et il retournerait à son existence tranquille.

Plusieurs bruits de craquement provenant de l'extérieur lui indiquèrent que la cavalerie venait d'arriver. Il se leva, suivi de près par Granger, qui semblait résolue à le suivre partout comme son ombre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, une tornade pénétra dans son salon, le bousculant au passage comme s'il faisait partie des meubles. Terrifiée devant tous ces visages inconnus, Hermione s'accrocha à Malefoy, se cachant dans son dos, et le força à reculer.

« Potter… » prévint le blond en tentant de le calmer.

Comme devenu sourd, ce dernier ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention et tenta de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, ce la fit grimper un étage plus haut dans la panique. Elle lâcha enfin la chemise de l'ancien Serpentard et couru se réfugier derrière le canapé, recroquevillée.

« C'est quoi ce délire ? » demande Ron en tentant à son tour de l'approcher. « Hermione, c'est fini, tu peux venir avec nous. »

« Elle est amnésique. » lâcha Drago sans prendre la moindre pincette.

« Comment ça amnésique ? » insista Ron, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que veux dire amnésique ? » se moqua l'ancien mangemort.

« Je veux lui parler. » insista Harry en tentant de le contourner.

« Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée, et je doute qu'elle te laisse approcher. »

« Est-ce qu'elle était aussi comme ça avant qu'on arrive ? » demanda Trainor en le fixant d'un regard dur.

« Non. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a comprit que je ne lui voulais pas de mal. »

« Ce qui n'est pas le cas des autres. »

« Visiblement. » répondit distraitement le blond, ne comprenant pas vraiment ou son chef voulait en venir. « Donc si vous pouviez éviter de lui faire faire une crise de nerf, j'ai mis une demi journée à la calmer. Merci. »

« Vu son état, j'en déduis qu'elle a été torturée. Et cette baguette, ce n'est pas la sienne. A mon avis, quoi qu'il ce soit passé, elle a réussi à s'enfuir. Et ses ravisseurs vont chercher à la retrouver. Ils ne savent pas qu'elle a perdu la mémoire, et ils ne prendront pas le risque de la laisser s'en tirer. Nous devons la placer sous protection. »

« Excellente idée Trainor. Du moment que vous l'emmenez, je suis à 100% avec vous sur ce coup. »

« Elle va rester ici. »

« Quoi ? » s'écrièrent en même temps Drago, Harry et Ron.

* * *

 _« Bella gerant alii » : Laisse les autres faire la guerre._

 _Bibiche.d, comme tu l'as surement constaté, tu avais raison pour l'amnésie d'Hermione. Toutes mes félicitations !_

 _Sinon, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu autant que les précédents. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. N'oubliez pas, une review envoyée, c'est un auteur malheureux de moins dans le monde d'FF . net. Faites vos dons !_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer :** _Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JKR, je ne tire aucun profit de la publication de cette fanfiction._

 **Note de l'auteur :** _En piste pour le chapitre 4 mesdemoiselles ! Après une semaine de folie entre la reprise de mes cours et jours de boulot, je vous poste la suite de l'Affaire Z. Je commence tout juste l'alternance donc le temps que je me mette dans le bain, je risque parfois de pas poster pendant une ou deux semaines, travail oblige. C'est assez fatigant mais c'est le début c'est normal. Sans compter que mes gerbilles me réveillent toutes les nuits è_é… Bref, stop les digressions l'auteur, arrête de raconter ta vie et viens en au fait ! L'histoire se met en place tranquillou, je pense qu'il est inutile de brusquer les choses si je veux essayer de faire durer le plaisir pour vous comme pour moi. Merci encore à Bibiche.d pour sa review, ainsi qu'à YELL00W, ça me touche que vous preniez le temps de me donner vos impressions. Les autres, mes très chers lecteurs anonymes, je vous remercie quand même, parce que je me dis que même si vous ne laissez pas de commentaires sur mon travail, vous me suivez quand même fidèlement. Et maintenant je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, et retrouver notre petite Hermione qui a l'air bien décidé à prendre toute la place possible dans la vie de Drago._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 -** **CONDEMNANT QUOD NON INTELLEGUNT**

L'annonce de Cillian Trainor avait provoqué un tollé général sans précédent. Tout le monde y était allé de sa remarque, déclamant à corps et à cris leur indignation. Drago avait été le premier à se jeter dans la bataille, se lançant dans une longue diatribe assortie de multiples arguments en défaveur de cette idée qu'il ne se gêna pas pour décrire comme grotesque. Comme d'habitude, le ton était monté, mon toute son argumentation avait eu l'effet d'un pétard mouillé. Trainor l'avait poliment laissé exprimer sa rage et son incompréhension jusqu'au bout, sans jamais l'interrompre, sans même montrer le moindre signe d'agacement. Puis, l'air de rien, il avait rétorqué que c'était un ordre de mission, et qu'il ne souffrirait aucun refus de sa part.

Voyant que son ancien ennemi peinait à convaincre leur supérieur, Harry s'était à son tour fait porte parole de la logique et de la rationalité auprès de ce dernier. Sans plus de succès cela dit. Trainor était resté hermétiquement fermé face aux raisonnements et aux réclamations du Survivant, qui avait perdu patience au fur et à mesure de son discours. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment le type le plus gradé des Services Secrets Magiques pouvait envisager ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que laisser Hermione avec un ancien criminel de guerre pouvait être une bonne idée ? S'était-il récemment pris un mauvais coup sur la tête ? Ou bien c'était le transplannage qui lui avait bousillé un fusible ou deux ?

Malheureusement, on ne le saurait probablement jamais. Lorsque le patron avait une idée dans la tête, il ne l'avait pas dans le cul, et même un ordre officiel du ministre de la magie n'aurait pas suffit à le faire changer d'avis. Ron avait tenté de faire appel au bon sens de leur supérieur mais cela avait eu autant d'effet qu'avec les deux autres. Il était resté sourd à ses lamentations. Voyant que la situation lui échappait et qu'il allait bientôt se retrouver dans la merde d'hippogriffe jusqu'au cou si un miracle ne se produisait pas dans la minute, Drago décida de revenir à la charge. Si Trainor l'avait écouté la première fois, ce coup-ci, il sembla déjà plus agacé de l'attitude de ses recrues. Enfin, pour qui se prenaient-ils à discuter ses ordres comme s'ils avaient élevés les scroutts à pétard ensemble ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione lorsqu'elle se redressa enfin de derrière le canapé. A force de se crier dessus les uns les autres comme des sauvages au lieu de s'expliquer calmement comme les hommes civilisés qu'ils étaient, ils en avaient presque oublié la présence de la source de leur problème commun. Tous se turent en la regardant approcher d'un pas nerveux et mal assuré, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle parle et trouve une solution qui satisferait tout le monde comme elle en avait si bien l'habitude. Il fallait bien avouer qu'en règle générale, Hermione était la championne pour désamorcer les situations de ce genre.

Elle passa à côté d'Harry, et lorsque celui-ci esquissa un geste vers elle, elle se décala subitement sans pour autant stopper sa progression en direction de celui qu'elle devait considérer – à tort ou à raison – comme son sauveur. Elle vint se poster derrière lui, jetant un regard peu rassuré aux autres hommes présents dans la pièce, avant d'attraper gentiment la manche de sa chemise comme pour se rassurer. A ce moment là, Drago fit une erreur de débutant. Il se laissa aller à la regarder, laissant retomber la pression qu'il avait accumulé en se disputant avec tant de véhémence avec son patron. Il manqua de s'étrangler et pris son regard de biche pris dans les phares d'une voiture comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Par Salazar, pesta intérieurement le jeune Malefoy, acculé. Elle le regardait comme s'il était la solution à tous les problèmes qu'elle avait eus dans la vie, comme si il pouvait tout effacer et tout arranger d'un revers du bras. Il pouvait lire une confiance aveugle dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas sûr de mériter. A vrai dire, il était même certain qu'il ne la méritait pas. Il essaya de se persuader que ça ne lui faisait rien de la voir ainsi, mais aussi cynique et pessimiste qu'il pouvait être, il ne parvint qu'à se trouver ridicule. Il n'était plus un môme bordel, il n'avait plus à prouver quoi que ce soit à personne, et encore moins à lui-même. S'il décidait d'accepter la proposition de Trainor – même si ça n'en était pas vraiment une – il n'avait pas besoin de se chercher d'excuse. En parlant de lui, il se décida à rompre le silence :

« Ecoutez, je comprends votre stupeur, et croyez moi, si on m'avait annoncé que je prendrais une pareille décision il y a une semaine, j'aurais probablement rigolé… »

« Merci pour le vote de confiance. » le coupa Drago en maugréant, faussement vexé.

« Mais vous ne pouvez nier que c'est une bonne idée en voyant ce tableau. Elle ne nous suivra pas à moins qu'on l'y force, et je ne suis pas sûr que soigner le mal par le mal dans un cas d'amnésie post traumatique soit vraiment une bonne idée. »

Vaincu par l'évidence des propos du chef des Services Secrets Magiques, les trois agents hochèrent la tête en gardant le silence pour la première fois de la soirée.

« Il est bien évident qu'une protection et une surveillance accrues seront déployées pour protéger cette maison. C'est endroit est en passe de devenir le plus sûr de toute l'Angleterre. Potter. Vous monterez la garde dehors le temps que je rassemble une équipe compétente. Weasley. Occupez vous d'aller au QG pour récupérer plusieurs potions de stimulation cognitive, cela pourrait faciliter la convalescence de miss Granger. Il faut qu'elle retrouve la mémoire, notre sécurité ainsi que la pérennité des Services Secrets Magiques en dépendent. »

« Et si c'était irréversible ? » demanda Ron d'une voix fébrile.

« Prions pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Si sa situation mentale semble s'améliorer, nous la ferons suivre par les meilleurs psychomages du pays. Pour l'instant, elle seule sait qui lui a fait ça, et c'est ce que nous devons découvrir à tout prix. La pègre doit comprendre qu'un crime commis contre un agent du gouvernement ne restera jamais impuni. »

« Hermione ne commet jamais d'erreur… » murmura Harry en jetant à la jeun femme un regard triste rempli de frustration.

« Vous pensez qu'on l'a vendue ? » demanda Trainor d'une voix grave.

« C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. » déclara Drago. « Le mec qui lui a fait ça en a fait une affaire personnelle. Et Granger n'est pas du genre à fréquenter ce type d'individu, c'est connu qu'elle n'a aucune vie après le travail. »

« Une taupe ? C'est malheureusement ce que je craignais. Je diligente une enquête interne depuis plusieurs moi, sans succès. Maintenant que j'ai des preuves, je vais pouvoir demander plus de moyen. Si l'un d'entre nous nous à trahi… »

Cillian Trainor n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour que tous comprennent qu'une fois le traître découvert, il souffrirait mille tourments et regretterait probablement le jour de sa naissance avant d'aller rejoindre ses ancêtres. Sa fureur était palpable. Qu'un criminel fasse le mal, c'était dans l'ordre des choses, c'était ce contre quoi il se battait, ce pourquoi il avait donné sa vie. Mais qu'un homme de bien trahisse une société entière pour le profit, cela devait être difficilement admissible pour un homme de sa trempe. A l'instar du monstre qui s'en était pris à Hermione, il en faisait une affaire personnelle. Personne ne viendrait détruire ce qu'il avait mis toute une vie à mettre sur pied. Il ne le permettrait pas.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour accélérer les choses ? » demanda Drago, soudainement inquiet de savoir combien de temps cette situation incongrue pouvait durer.

« Commencez par vous comporter en adulte Malefoy. » déclara simplement Trainor en le fixant d'un regard qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. « Je me fiche de votre passé commun. Si vous nous mettez des bâtons dans les roues de quelque façon que ce soit, vous aurez affaire à moi. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

« Oui. » répondit simplement Drago, essayant au mieux de masquer la fureur qui l'envahissait à l'idée de se faire réprimander comme un gosse devant tout le monde. « C'est on ne peut plus clair. »

Ils mirent encore quelques petites choses au point afin de s'assurer qu'aucun élément ne leur échappait et qu'ils avaient tout prévu jusqu'au moindre petit pépin insignifiant avant s'atteler chacun à leur mission. Potter, Weasley et Trainor transplannèrent à peine le pied posé dehors et Drago referma la porte, se retenant difficilement de la claquer avec violence pour évacuer sa colère. Tu parles d'une bonne idée ! S'il claquait cette foutue porte, Granger passerait le reste de la soirée planquée sous le lit ou dans un placard à respirer aussi bruyamment que le Poudlard Express. Il se tourna vers elle, déjà frustré.

« Ok Granger, je crois que tu viens de gagner haut la main le droit de t'installer chez moi. Cela dit, ce n'est pas parce que Trainor m'a disons… Forcé la main que je dois me mettre en quatre pour toi. C'est moi qui fait les règles, et voici la première : dans cette baraque, on s'exprime, on ne hoche pas la tête comme un sombral. Donc même si la réponse doit mettre cinq minutes à sortir, je veux l'entendre. C'est clair ? » demanda le blond d'une voix ferme mais sans une once d'agressivité.

Hermione le regarda avec des petits yeux et hocha timidement la tête.

« Pardon ? » insista Drago en mettant la main devant son oreille.

« O-Oui. » répondit la jeune fille d'une voix qui n'était qu'un souffle.

* * *

Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que l'on avait retrouvé Hermione, et déjà les ennuis refaisaient surface comme un retour d'élastique. Dans ce métier, on faisait un pas en avant pour en refaire trois en arrière, s'en était presque décourageant. Hermione était saine et sauve, mais elle avait perdue la mémoire et ne reconnaissait plus ses propres amis. Trainor avait enfin partagé les informations qu'il avait en sa possession, mais cela ne menait à rien. C'était à devenir fou. Harry avait l'impression que même si tout le monde tentait de faire de son mieux, la situation restait désespérément bloquée au stade des suppositions et des on-dit.

« On a forcément loupé quelque chose ! » ragea Harry en tentant d'y voir clair parmi la multitude de dossier auquel Trainor lui avait laissé accès.

Il n'était certainement pas habilité à mettre son nez dans les affaires classées secret défense auxquelles avaient participé Hermione, et il était reconnaissant envers Trainor d'avoir fait preuve de compréhension face à l'urgence de la situation. Toutefois, noyé dans cette montagne de dossier, le Survivant commençait à craindre de ne rien trouver de véritablement intéressant et de perdre un temps précieux qu'il aurait préféré consacré à traquer le criminel. Sa meilleure amie avait participé à un nombre impressionnant de mission, peut être même plus que lui, et bien que surpris et fier, il savait bien que cela lui rendait la tâche encore plus difficile.

« Elle a forcément rencontré ce type au cours d'une mission. Le nom de ce gars est forcément là-dedans. » grommela Ronald en soulevant une grosse pile de papier.

« Je croyais qu'on partait sur l'idée d'une taupe dans le service ? » rétorqua Harry, fatigué.

« Rien ne nous permet de dire qu'il n'appartient à aucun groupuscule criminel. Peut-être s'est-il senti en danger par les investigations d'Hermione. Selon moi il faut se concentrer sur ses dernières affaires. Il faut lire ses rapports mensuels pour voir si elle n'avait pas découvert quelque chose de gros qui puisse nous aiguiller. » déclara posément le rouquin.

« Tu crois que Trainor ne l'aurait pas vu tout de suite en lisant ses rapports ? »

« Ecoute, quand on ne sait pas quoi chercher, il y a des choses qui ne nous sautent pas aux yeux. Si on lit ses rapports en se demandant ce qui aurait pu mettre quelqu'un en danger dans notre service, on apportera peut être un regard nouveau à cette histoire. » poursuivit le jeune Weasley sans se démonter.

« Tu as surement raison. Mais cela va nous prendre un temps fou, les rapports d'Hermione doivent ressembler aux dissertations d'Histoire de la Magie qu'elle faisait à Poudlard. » geignit le brun à lunettes avec un regard amusé vers son ancien camarade de classe.

Finalement, tous les deux se mirent à rire. Cela faisait du bien parfois de se remémorer le passé. Ce passé où ils avaient tellement de bons souvenirs communs. Tellement d'images fortes gravées dans leur mémoire. Il fallait savoir se retourner de temps en temps, sinon, en faisant ce métier, on devenait tout simplement fou, et le temps nous filait sournoisement entre les doigts. Ils se remirent tous deux au travail dans la bonne humeur nouvellement retrouvée, bien que conscient de la difficulté de la tâche qui les attendait. Cela en valait la peine, Hermione l'avait déjà fait pour eux et n'hésiterait probablement pas à leur place, ils lui devaient bien ça.

* * *

 _« Condemnant quod non intellegunt » : Ils condamnent ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas_

 _Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, on se retrouve déjà en bas ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et que vous serez au rendez-vous pour le suivant. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, je suis ouverte à toutes vos critiques :3 ! Bisous._


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer :** _Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JKR, je ne tire aucun profit de la publication de cette fanfiction._

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Comment s'est passé votre semaine ? Moi je suis au bout de ma vie. Entre mon taf, l'école et les devoirs, j'ai du mal à sortir la tête de l'eau. MAIS… Hors de question que cela m'empêche de faire ce que j'aime : Ecrire. D'autant que d'après les stats, je sais que vous êtes assez nombreux à me lire, donc c'est encore plus motivant pour moi. C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien avoir vos avis parce que les lecteurs fantômes, ça fait toujours peu bizarre. On ne sait pas trop ce qu'ils pensent, s'ils ont apprécié ou non ce qu'ils ont lu, et comme l'auteur de fanfiction est un animal sujet à l'introspection et aux nœuds dans le cerveau, ça ne fait pas toujours bon ménage. Ceci dit, je suis quand même contente de savoir que vous êtes là, dans l'ombre, parce que c'est tout de même déjà ça. Je vous poste aujourd'hui le cinquième chapitre de mon histoire, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira : Des rebondissements, de l'action, du suspens, des mignonneries, tout pour plaire quoi ! Donc je vous laisse le découvrir sans plus de blabla, et comme à l'accoutumée, on se retrouve en bas  
_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 - DE INTERNIS NON JUDICAT PRAETOR**

« Tu es sûr que ça pourra l'aider ? » demanda Drago d'un air circonspect en dévisageant les petites fioles que lui tendait Ronald.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'inquiètes de ce qui pourrait lui arriver Malefoy ? » demanda ironiquement le roux en déposant les fioles sur la console de l'entrée.

« Depuis que ça me concerne étroitement Weasley, alors ne commence pas à jouer au plus con avec moi. J'ai autant envie que toi qu'elle reste ici, alors magnez-vous de résoudre cette affaire et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. »

« Quelle charité ! »

« Je me fous de ce que tu peux penser. On n'a jamais été ami, alors ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer l'hypocrite et m'occuper d'elle comme d'une petite sœur malade. J'ai jamais prétendu être ce que je n'étais pas alors lâche moi avec tes sermons, garde les pour quelqu'un que ça intéresse. » grogna le blond en ouvrant grand la porte de sa maison pour indiquer à son collègue qu'il était temps de quitter les lieux. « Je ne te retiens pas. »

« Je ne sais pas pour qui tu continues à jouer cette comédie Malefoy. Pour toi-même peut-être ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Il n'y a plus personne autour de toi pour te juger. Le ciel ne va pas te tomber sur la tête si tu fais preuve d'une once de compassion pour ton prochain. A Poudlard, c'était chiant mais compréhensible. Aujourd'hui c'est grotesque, et tu passes juste pour un gros con. »

« Je t'emmerde toi et ta bien-pensance. » conclut Drago en claquant la porte derrière le rouquin, faisant presque trembler les murs.

Putain… S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il détestait, c'était qu'on lui rabatte les oreilles avec des choses qu'il savait déjà mais qu'il refusait obstinément de s'avouer. Il ne voulait pas changer, ni même agir autrement, il n'avait déjà plus grand-chose à quoi se raccrocher, alors s'il perdait le cœur même de son identité, il y laisserait sa santé mentale ! Et puis, il était bien forcé d'avouer que c'était un excellent moyen de tenir les autres à distance. Six ans de vie solitaire lui avaient au moins appris ceci : On n'est jamais blessé que par les autres. Le moindre attachement était une faiblesse, et vous revenait inéluctablement dans la gueule comme un retour de flamme au moment le plus inopportun.

C'était une façon d'envisager la vie plutôt égoïste, et il en était clairement conscient, mais depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait tiré un trait sur un tas de choses qu'il affectionnait grandement avant. Au final, cela lui avait probablement forgé le caractère, et même s'il continuait à porter un masque au quotidien, il en était ressorti grandi, plus mature, plus raisonné. S'il était toujours arrogant et quelque peu imbu de sa personne, il savait rester à sa place et fermer sa gueule dans les moments où il le fallait. Quand il se faisait remonter les bretelles par son boss par exemple, et que ce dernier lui ordonnait sans sourciller de devenir la nounou attitrée d'Hermione Granger.

Au final, la destitution de ses biens et de ses titres lui avaient appris une bonne chose : l'humilité. Lorsqu'on était forcé de vivre comme le commun des mortels, on apprenait à s'en accommoder et à arrêter de se battre contre le vent.

Un craquement du parquet un plus loin lui indiqua que l'ancienne Gryffondor avait enfin décidé de se lever du canapé pour le rejoindre maintenant que le « danger » était écarté pour de bon. Elle n'avait même pas accepté de rester dans l'entrée lorsque Ron s'était pointé à l'improviste pour leur apporter des potions censées l'aider à retrouver la mémoire plus rapidement. Elle avait l'air de se méfier de lui comme de la peste. Et à vrai dire, elle avait l'air de se méfier de tout le monde depuis son réveil, sauf de lui naturellement… De ce qu'il en savait, ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant quelques temps au moment de la Grande Guerre, mais visiblement, cela n'avait aboutit à rien de sérieux ou de concret. Et aujourd'hui elle craignait même le fait de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui. C'était plutôt comique.

Ce qui l'était beaucoup moins, c'était sa propension à le suivre partout comme un chien bien apprivoisé. Il avait espéré que ça lui passerait rapidement, qu'elle se rendrait compte d'elle-même qu'elle pouvait rester seule dans le salon sans se faire agresser – par un coussin ou une table allez savoir – mais malheureusement, ses espoirs ne s'étaient pas concrétisés. C'était tout juste si ce pot de glue le laissait fermer la porte lorsqu'il allait aux toilettes, et ça commençait très sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Il avait toujours eu besoin d'espace, et il était habitué à ce qu'on s'occupe de lui, pas vraiment du contraire. Faire attention aux besoins des autres n'avait jamais tellement été son point fort. S'il avait souffert de solitude pendant ces six années, il ne s'en souvenait même plus à présent qu'on envahissait son espace personnel.

« I-Il est p-parti ? » demanda t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Les multiples coups qu'elle avait reçu à la tête, ainsi que leur violence, avait probablement altéré quelque chose dans l'aire du cerveau qui l'avait dotée de la parole, car elle semblait avoir vraiment du mal à s'exprimer. Le contre coup du choc étant passé, il n'y avait que cette explication à sa voix bégayante et chevrotante. Au début, il avait pensé que la peur l'empêchait de mettre un mot devant l'autre, mais à présent, en sa présence tout du moins, la peur était passée, et sa capacité d'élocution ne s'était que très peu améliorée. Il fallait qu'elle s'entraine, et qu'elle fasse l'effort de parler pour retrouver une sorte de fluidité naturelle. Pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire, mais l'entendre bégayer à longueur de temps devenait agaçant.

« Oui. Mais je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais rien à craindre de lui. Les gens qui rentrent chez moi en frappant à la porte sont soit de très mauvais tueurs à gage – et dans ce cas tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire – soit des amis. Tes amis d'ailleurs. » expliqua t-il d'une voix ferme, énervé de ressentir de la pitié pour la jeune femme. « Alors il va vraiment falloir que tu travailles sur ça, sinon tu risques de passer un bon bout de temps ici. »

Hermione s'approcha encore un peu de lui, les bras croisés comme si elle avait froid dans les vêtements que lui avaient apporté Harry la veille. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle et esquissa un petit sourire que Drago aurait décrit comme adorable s'il n'avait pas été aussi furieux de la garder chez lui contre son gré. Et surtout si Ron n'avait pas tenté de jouer les moralisateurs quelques minutes plus tôt. Plutôt crever la gueule ouverte que de lui donner raison ! Il n'y avait rien de bon en lui, rien à garder, rien à sauver, il n'était pas fait pour venir en aide à son prochain, mais pour profiter des faiblesses du monde et les tirer à son avantage. C'était dans cette optique la qu'il avait été élevé, et ses parents l'avaient toujours poussé en ce sens. Peut-être que c'était plus facile de continuer sur cette voie que de tout reprendre à zéro.

Et de toute façon, même s'il avait voulu changer, qui lui aurait accordé le bénéfice du doute ? Personne de sain d'esprit assurément.

« I-Ici c'est bien. »

La voix fluette de l'ancienne Gryffondor sortit Drago de ses tristes pensées et il lui jeta un regard étonné. Il avait voulu lui faire comprendre que si elle ne faisait pas d'effort pour aller vers ses anciens amis, elle serait obligée de rester plus longtemps chez lui. Mais il avait dit ça en sous-entendant que ça ne serait pas agréable du tout ! Pas que ça allait un long séjour de détente au frais de la princesse. Visiblement, la brune était contente de son sort et ne souhaitait pas que son quotidien change, elle avait commencé à prendre ses marques dans la modeste demeure et semblait s'y sentir à l'aise. Comme chez elle en somme. Exactement ce que Drago aurait voulu éviter. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se sente en confiance et qu'elle assimile cette maison à un havre de paix, car ce n'était pas du tout le cas !

« Oui, c'est très bien ici, mais c'est chez moi. Ne t'habitue pas trop à l'environnement parce qu'à la première occasion tu t'en vas d'ici pour retrouver ta vie d'avant. J'suis pas nounou assermentée par l'Etat. » grogna t-il.

La jeune femme sembla se vexer un peu en entendant ces paroles, et Drago se réjouit intérieurement. C'était exactement ce genre de sentiment qu'il désirait provoquer chez la brune : de la colère, de la vexation, de la frustration, … Tout autant de sentiment qui ferait qu'elle finirait par comprendre qu'il n'était ni un héro, ni même un mec bien. Elle devait impérativement et rapidement arrêter de le considérer comme son sauveur. S'il s'occupait d'elle, c'était uniquement parce qu'on l'y avait obligé. Mais finalement entre un congé sans solde et une semaine à supporter Hermione Granger vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qui était le pire. Elle demandait trop d'attention, et le jeune Malefoy commençait doucement à arriver à saturation.

* * *

« Alors, des nouvelles de l'enquête interne ? » demanda Harry d'une voix grave à l'attention de son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier redressa la tête de la pile de dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier sous toutes les coutures et lui jeta un regard un peu désabusé.

« Ça piétine. Exactement comme nous. Pourtant Trainor à mis les meilleurs agents sur le coup, il bosse comme un acharné, je crois même qu'il dort dans son bureau. Mais ça ne donne rien. Ils ont déjà interrogé tout le personnel au moins deux fois pour vérifier les incohérences, mais ça n'a rien donné. Il y a bien quelques personnes suspectes mais ça n'est rien de sérieux. » expliqua Ron avant de retourner à sa tâche.

« Tu as raison. Si Trainor avait eu la moindre petite preuve, même indirecte, il en aurait fait une affaire d'état et on aurait tout de suite su qui il avait dans son collimateur. »

« Et toi, tu as une idée là-dessus ? »

« J'en sais trop rien. Il y a des gens que je peux éliminer de la liste des suspects sans même avoir à y réfléchir avant. Toi bien sûr, Trainor, Drago aussi pour une fois, Dagorn, le type avec qui j'ai bossé l'année dernière. Ce mec préférerait s'ouvrir la gorge que de ramasser une mornille ne lui appartenant pas dans la rue. Mais après… Tout le monde pourrait avoir une bonne raison de passer de l'autre côté de la barrière. »

« C'est vrai. Ça ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche… »

« Et si on faisait fausse route ? » demanda Harry en se frottant la tête.

« Comment ça ? »

« S'il n'y avait jamais eu de taupe ? Si Hermione s'était trahie toute seule d'une façon ou d'une autre ? »

« Ça ne lui ressemble pas. »

« Personne n'est infaillible Ron. Hermione a beau être l'une des meilleures, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne commet jamais d'erreur sur le terrain. Dans le feu de l'action, c'est vite arrivé ! »

« Je ne pense pas que ça se soit passé comme ça, mais tu as sans doute raison, il vaut mieux ne négliger aucune piste. Plus on élargira le champ des possibles, plus on aura de chance de coincer ceux qui ont fait ça. »

* * *

« Je veux être démis de l'affaire. » déclara Drago sans plus de cérémonie.

Il avait passé plus d'une heure à parlementer avec son patron et à lui expliquer pourquoi le fait qu'elle reste chez lui était une très mauvaise idée. Il lui avait déroulé une liste d'argument longue comme une queue de dragon et visiblement, cela avait fini par porté ses fruits. Si au début, le chef des Services Secrets Magiques avait catégoriquement refusé d'envisager la chose, il semblait maintenant entendre raison. Il avait peut-être compris que le jeune homme n'était pas le plus indiqué pour prendre soin de la jeune femme convalescente. Il en voulait pour preuve le fait qu'il l'avait laissée toute seule et sans défense dans sa maison pour aller plaider sa cause. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Il voulait convaincre Trainor qu'il n'était ni à la hauteur, ni digne de confiance.

« Parfait. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de faire votre travail correctement, quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargera. » déclara finalement le patron avec un air déçu.

« Merci monsieur. »

« Ce n'est pas une faveur que je vous accorde Malefoy, je protège simplement mes intérêts. Si vous ne vous sentez pas capable d'assurer la protection de miss Granger alors il vaut mieux en effet que quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge. »

« Qui allez-vous envoyer ? »

« Ce n'est plus votre affaire. Rentrez immédiatement chez vous avant que je ne vous colle une mise à pied pour faute grave et continuez de vous occuper d'elle jusqu'à ce que la relève arrive. S'il venait à lui arriver quoi que ce soit Malefoy, je vous considérerais comme l'unique responsable. Si elle tombe, vous tombez avec. Est-ce bien clair ? »

« Parfaitement clair monsieur. Si vous permettez… »

Trainor lui indiqua qu'il pouvait s'en aller et Drago ne se fit pas prier pour quitter le bureau sans demander son reste. Il avait fini par obtenir ce qu'il attendait depuis le début de toute cette histoire cauchemardesque, il aurait donc du se sentir soulagé, pourquoi alors se sentait-il aussi mal ? Est-ce qu'il éprouvait des remords ? Putain c'était la meilleure ! Drago Malefoy qui se prenait la tête pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, on aurait tout entendu. Il transplanna une fois sorti de l'imposant bâtiment et atterri à quelques mètres de sa porte. Les poils se hérissèrent sur sa nuque et tous ses sens se mirent en alerte. Baguette en main, prêt à défendre chèrement sa vie, il s'avança jusqu'à la porte. Elle était fracturée.

* * *

 _« De internis non judicat praetor » : Le juge ne doit pas condamner pour de simples pensées._

 _Et voilà les amis, c'est déjà fini ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, et que vous avec pris autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review (siouplééé), et je vous dit à très vite pour la suite de L'Affaire Z. Bisous ! :3_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer :** _Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JKR, je ne tire aucun profit de la publication de cette fanfiction._

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Coucou tout le monde, contente de vous retrouver pour la suite de mon histoire. C'est la fin de l'attente dans laquelle je vous avais laissé à la fin du précédent chapitre, et j'espère que vous avez su apprécier ce petit moment de suspens. Il fallait bien que ça commence à un moment ou à un autre. On commence doucement mais surement à entrer au cœur de l'histoire, avec tout son lot de déconvenues et de moments de stress. Quelqu'un s'est introduit chez Drago en son absence, mais qui ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Est-il toujours là ? Et Hermione ? Pour avoir les réponses à toutes vos questions, je vous invite à vous plonger dans le sixième chapitre de L'Affaire Z !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6 - IN MANUS TUAS COMMENDO SPIRITUM MEUM**

Ce qu'il pouvait être con parfois ! C'était incroyable. Il essuya sa lèvre inférieure ensanglantée d'un revers du bras et se redressa presque péniblement, ressentant une douleur handicapante au niveau des côtes et du bras gauche. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui et constata en grimaçant que son salon avait l'air de s'être fait balayé par une tornade ou un troll des montagnes complètement déchaîné. Cela ne faisait aucun doute sur ce qui venait de se passer : une bagarre violente et dévastatrice. Drago ramassa sa baguette tombée au sol en pestant. Putain, ce n'était pas un tueur en solde celui-là ! Pendant une seconde, il avait même cru qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer.

Furieux contre lui-même pour avoir laissée Hermione sans surveillance alors que sa vie était clairement menacée pour aller jouer je ne sais quel numéro devant son patron, il s'était rué à l'intérieur de la maison, s'attendant déjà au pire. Une chance pour lui, le tueur venait tout juste d'arriver. Et comme d'habitude, la jeune fille avait du être tellement apeurée en entendant le fracas qu'elle avait du se planquer dans une cachette encore plus improbables que les précédentes où il l'avait déjà retrouvée lorsqu'une personne avait eu le malheur de frapper à sa porte. Ceci dit, la chance s'était arrêtée là. En entrant comme une bombe dans le salon, l'agent des Services Secrets Magiques avait baissé sa garde.

Une seconde. Une seule petite seconde. Mais déjà une seconde de trop. Le sort avait fusé et l'avait touché en plein ventre. Le Protego qu'il avait lancé au dernier moment n'avait pas été assez puissamment exécuté pour le protéger de manière efficace, et s'il n'avait pas été tué sur le coup, il avait clairement eu deux ou trois côtes enfoncées. Le fils de pute l'avait pris par surprise. De colère, Drago avait renversé la console de l'entrée pour s'en faire un rempart et un fabuleux déluge de sortilèges avait commencé à s'abattre d'un côté comme de l'autre. Finalement, ils tentèrent de se désarmer au même moment et leurs deux baguettes s'envolèrent dans des coins opposés de la pièce.

Une seconde pour réfléchir, pas plus. L'immobilité peut se révéler mortel lorsque l'on est traqué.

L'ancien Serpentard avait bondi de son abri de fortune, oubliant grâce à l'adrénaline la douleur qui lui tordait tout à l'heure la cage thoracique. Un combat à main nue s'était alors engagé entre les deux hommes. Les deux se battaient pour leur vie, et aucun d'eux ne semblait résolu à lâcher l'affaire ou à faiblir. Le combat semblait parti pour durer jusqu'à que l'un ou l'autre commette une erreur à cause de l'épuisement. Un coup de genou dans les côtes avait pratiquement étourdi le jeune agent blond, qui avait manqué de tourner de l'œil tant la douleur s'était révélée intense. Profitant de sa faiblesse passagère, son assaillant avait tenté de lui écraser une chaise sur la tête.

Calculer le bon moment. La seconde exacte à laquelle bouger pour éviter le coup et pouvoir riposter avec un mouvement décisif.

Drago avait roulé au dernier moment pour éviter l'impact de la chaise qui était venu s'écraser avec violence sur le parquet, explosant en morceaux sous la violence de l'impact. Le jeune homme avait saisi sa chance. Ramassant un éclat de bois, il avait transpercé le mollet de son adversaire avec toute la force qui lui restait encore. Avec avoir poussé un hurlement de douleur à en faire trembler les murs, le colosse était tombé au sol et avait vu ses jours prendre fin en prenant un éclat du même genre en plein dans l'œil. Comprenant qu'il en avait fini avec lui, Drago s'était laissé tombé au sol à son tour, essoufflé et meurtri en de multiples endroits, avant de se relever péniblement. Il ne pouvait s'accorder que quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, pas plus. C'était le premier tueur, sûrement pas le dernier. Ils ne permettraient pas qu'Hermione s'en sorte en vie.

Hermione… Merde.

« Granger ? » s'écria Drago en s'élançant vers les escaliers. « Granger, c'est moi, réponds bordel ! »

La douleur infligée par la montée des marches quatre à quatre lui fit serrer les dents mais il ne ralentit pas l'allure pour autant. Si l'ancienne Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était planquée quelque part en état de panique voir de choc, elle n'était pas prête d'en ressortir seule. Et il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de jouer à cachecache avec elle aujourd'hui, elle avait vraiment mal choisi son moment ! Les personnes qui avaient envoyé le tueur à gage chez lui ne s'arrêteraient surement pas là, et rester ici une seule minute de plus relevait pratiquement du suicide. Cette planque était compromise, et il fallait s'extraire de ce merdier aussi rapidement que possible sans se retourner. Il entra en trombe dans sa chambre et ouvrit les portes de sa penderie avant d'en écarter les vêtements. Elle était recroquevillée au fond, les larmes aux yeux.

« Viens avec moi, on doit partir d'ici. » intima t-il en lui tendant la main pour la rassurer.

« T-Tu étais p-parti… » sanglota t-elle.

« Et maintenant je suis là alors sors de là si tu veux continuer à pouvoir me faire des reproches plus tard. »

* * *

« Comment ça aucun signe d'eux ? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? » hurla Cillian Trainor à l'attention de l'agent qui était censé remplacé Drago auprès d'Hermione.

« C'est comme je vous le dis monsieur, quand je suis arrivée la maison était sans dessus dessous et complètement vide. » répondit-il simplement.

« Vous pensez qu'il l'a enlevée ? »

« Il y avait du sang par terre. Et des traces de lutte violente. Mais pas de corps. Vu l'état de miss Granger, elle n'a pas pu se battre avec Malefoy avec tant de violence, surtout qu'il y a des traces de résidus magiques et qu'elle n'a plus de baguette. C'est probablement lui qui s'est battu avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Vous croyez qu'il est mort ? »

« Il y a assez de sang sur le sol du salon pour pouvoir affirmer que la personne qui l'a perdu est décédée, mais on n'a pas trouvé de corps sur place. Nous avons déjà récolté ce qu'il fallait pour faire une recherche ADN, pour l'instant on peut simplement espérer. »

« J'espère pour lui qu'il est mort, sinon c'est moi qui le tue ! » grogna Trainor. « Notre meilleur agent tu parles… Granger était notre témoin capital, sans elle on ne peut plus avancer. C'était notre seule chance de prendre la taupe la main dans le sac… »

« Peut-être qu'il n'y a jamais eu de t… »

« Je refuse de laisser cette organisation se gangréner à cause de gens sans aucun scrupules. Nous sommes la pour assurer la paix et la prospérité sereine du monde magique, pas pour abuser de nos pouvoir à des fins malhonnêtes ! Ça me rend malade. »

« S'ils sont encore en vie nous les trouverons monsieur. Même si je ne porte pas Malefoy dans mon cœur, on ne peut lui retirer que c'est un excellent agent de terrain. Il n'est pas du genre à se laisser prendre par surprise par le premier venu, et je serais prêt à parier que le sang qu'on a retrouvé ne sera ni le sien, ni celui de miss Granger. »

« Il me faut plus que des suppositions Arley, je ne peux décemment pas baser la réussite ou l'échec de cette mission sur la base de vos intuitions. Je pensais que je pouvais me fier à Malefoy, mais il a trahi ma conscience. S'il n'avait pris cette foutue décisions de quitter la maison, on n'en serait sûrement pas là aujourd'hui. »

« Ce ne sont que des suppositions monsieur. » rétorqua humblement l'agent en guettant la réaction de son patron.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que je détestais quand vous retourniez mes propos contre moi ? » demanda Trainor avec un demi-sourire.

* * *

« J-je n'ai pas p-pris mes affaires. » marmonna la jeune femme en fixant le paysage par la fenêtre.

Afin de limiter au maximum les traces magiques qui auraient pu permettre qu'on remonte jusqu'à eux trop facilement, Drago avait décidé de voler une voiture et de conduire en direction d'un endroit que lui seul connaissait. C'était à plus de sept heures de route, ils devraient donc faire une pause dans un hôtel quelconque afin de refaire le plein d'énergie. Il était blessé, et la conduite était loin de lui être agréable. Dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il prendrait une potion antidouleur et quelque chose pour réparer ses côtes, mais pour le moment, il fallait mettre le maximum de distance entre eux et la maison. Entre eux et les assassins qui risquaient de débarquer à tout moment pour finir le travail.

« Tu crois qu'on se rend à un défilé de mode Granger ? » demanda froidement l'agent, rendu agressif à cause de la douleur.

« Non. J-Je le faisais j-juste remarquer. » répliqua t-elle d'une voix boudeuse. « T-Tu ne veux toujours p-pas me dire où on va ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Je t'ai dit que tu serais en sécurité. »

« T-Tu l'avais aussi dit p-pour ta maison. » rétorqua t-elle. « Et ça f-fait déjà des heures q-qu'on roule, je suis fatiguée. S-Si tu ne voulais pas t'occuper de moi, i-il ne fallait pas revenir. Tu aurais d-du laisser ce type faire son travail, au moins t-tu serais débarrassé de moi. »

Drago lui jeta un regard rapide avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route. C'était la première fois qu'elle sortait une phrase aussi longue depuis qu'il l'avait recueilli chez lui. Et quelle phrase ! Elle lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle avait vu clair dans son jeu et qu'elle était vexée qu'il la considère comme un poids mort à supporter. Elle ne continua pas sur sa lancée et se perdit dans la contemplation de la nuit étoilée. Elle n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de se disputer avec lui ce soir. Elle se fichait au final de savoir où ils se rendaient, elle savait très bien qu'elle pouvait lui donner sa confiance, et qu'il ne la trahirait jamais. Il avait beau ne pas l'apprécier, il avait risqué sa vie tout à l'heure pour lui venir en aide.

« On s'arrête ici, ne t'endors pas. » expliqua t-il d'une voix plus douce que tout à l'heure en garant sa voiture sur le parking d'un hôtel d'autoroute miteux. « Reste dans la voiture, je vais m'occuper de payer la chambre. »

« Toute seule ? »

« Tu ne crains rien ici. Je serais de retour avant que tu n'es eu le temps de dire Quidditch. »

Effectivement, il fit de son mieux pour être le plus rapide possible afin de ne pas la laisser paniquer toute seule au moindre bruit dans la voiture. Il lui ouvrit la porte et la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre la plus proche de leur véhicule, comme s'il avait peur de rester trop longtemps à découvert, même camouflé par le manteau de la nuit. Ce n'était pas pour rassurer Hermione. Si un homme de sa trempe se sentait menacer, elle pouvait clairement commencer à paniquer et à s'attendre chaque seconde à vivre le pire. Et à en croire les dires de son sauveur et l'état piteux de son corps, elle en avait déjà probablement vécu un avant-goût douloureux.

Ils s'installèrent sans un mot dans la chambre, ne prenant même pas la peine de déballer leurs affaires. Tous deux savaient très bien qu'ils ne s'éterniseraient pas ici et qu'en cas d'attaque, il fallait être en mesure de s'enfuir le plus vite possible en embarquant le plus de choses utiles possibles. Ils avaient tous les deux un sac à dos avec une tenue rechange, des vivres et l'argent moldu afin de ne laisser aucune trace de leur passage et d'éviter d'être tenté de se montrer dans le monde magique. C'était bien trop dangereux. Les hommes qui les recherchaient pouvaient être partout. Ils pouvaient avoir infiltré les plus hautes sphères de la société, et dans ce genre de cas, votre meilleur ami pouvait parfois devenir votre pire ennemi et cauchemar.

Mieux valait ne faire confiance à personne.

« Prends ta potion. » ordonna Drago en s'installant sur l'un des lits une place et inconfortable de la chambre d'hôtel miteuse. « Putain, vu l'état du matelas je ferais tout aussi bien de dormir par terre, j'y verrais aucune différence. »

« Je… » commença Hermione comme si elle hésitait à poursuivre. « Je ne p-préfère pas. Ça me d-donne des cauchemars et j'ai l'esprit en-encore plus confus après. »

Comme pour appuyer son refus, elle se coucha dans l'autre lit et rabattit complètement la couverture sur elle avant d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet, l'air de dire qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour supporter d'être forcée à quoi que ce soit. Pour une fois, Drago n'insista pas. Depuis qu'elle prenait ce foutu remède, elle était assailli d'odieux cauchemar qui la réveillaient en sursaut chaque nuit, elle poussait des cris à fendre l'âme et mettait parfois plusieurs heures à se rendormir. Voulant passer une bonne nuit reposant afin d'être plus alerte les jours suivants, il la laissa dormir sans la sermonner sur son inconséquence. Toutefois suspicieux, il se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain minable avec une des fioles données par Ron.

Il la déboucha pour en sentir le contenu. Tout semblait normal. Pour l'avoir fait des centaines de fois, Drago savait exactement quelle odeur était censée se dégager de la fiole. Une odeur âcre et acide, très forte, un peu écœurante. En la sentant une seconde fois, il eu l'impression de sentir quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose d'anormal. Il comprit alors que la potion qu'il faisait ingérer à Hermione depuis le début de leur cohabitation avait probablement été trafiquée afin de lui être remise par le rouquin. Ses effets étaient surement à l'opposé de ceux rechercher au départ et il commença a espérer de toutes ses forces qu'elle n'en avait pas ingurgiter suffisamment pour que les effets soient irréversibles.

Si elle ne retrouvait pas la mémoire, les conséquences seraient terribles pour tout le monde.

* * *

 _« In manus tuas commendo spiritum meum » : Je remets mon esprit entre tes mains._

 _Et voilà, on se sépare à nouveau, et dans les même conditions que d'habitude. Alors je vous épargne le blabla rébarbatif habituel ! Je vous à bientôt pour la suite, bisous !_


End file.
